Dean's Untold Story
by DeanAndSammy'sGIrl
Summary: What happens when Dean accidentally drinks water from the Fountain of Youth? And he falls in love with a 13 year old girl? He gets younger everyday... losing a year off his life. Can they stop it before Dean eventually vanishes? Rated T for kissing ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Now is that 'protection against evil spirits salt' or 'Oops, I spilt the popcorn' salt?" Dean Winchester said sarcastically. Sam only just rolled his eyes and caught the salt Dean chucked to him. "Think we'll catch it?" Asked Sam. "We always do." Dean said as he helped spread the salt. He lit a match. " See ya in hell, sucker." He said before throwing it in the pit with the oiled skeleton bones. A scream came from the worn down house and a forceful wind blew the two boys down. Dean landed on top of Sam and they both groaned. "Well, that couldn't have gone any better." Dean said sarcastically as he climbed off Sam and helped him up with a strong tug of the arm.

I bounced Charlie while I put the easy mac in the microwave. The doorbell rang and I answered it. "Yes?" I asked. "Yes, we're sorry to disturb you and your son but-" "He's not my son, he's my brother." I cut the one talking off. "Anyway, we're with the department of education and we were wondering on your thoughts of the old Day Care." He finished off. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching or listening. "Alright. But not out here. Come inside." I said and opened the door wider. They stepped inside and I gave them a drink with ice and sat them down on the couch.

"Well… Here's what I know. It used to be a happy place, and Charlie here used to go there when he was 3. He's 4 now." Charlie gurgled in response and pulled on my shirt. "One day after I got him out, a child was left behind, and the place burned down. They tried to fix it up but they gave up after a little girl's spirit warded them away. Now she haunts the place." I said and the microwave beeped. "Excuse me. Could you hold him for just a second?" I asked and handed him to the one named Dean. I went and mushed up the easy mac and came back in, sitting down next to Dean, feeding the food to Charlie. "It's his dinner. Mum and Dad are away on a field trip for work and Grandma has gone to do the shopping." I said as I fed Charlie, still sitting on Dean's knee. "He's a nice kid." Sam said and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Why are you asking me anyway?" I asked. "We're getting thoughts on building a new one, tearing down the old place and placing a new one on top." Dean said. "You can't!" I burst out. Charlie's bottom lip wobbled. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that…" I said and took him off Dean, bouncing him around the room.

"That place was the only Day Care close enough for Charlie to go to and I won't have him go anywhere where a spirit lies. He's my little brother and I'll do anything to protect him." I said and cuddled him close to my heart. Sam and Dean looked at one another in reminiscence. "Sorry, I should have asked this a while ago. What's your name?" Sam asked. "Annalese." I replied. "Nice name." Sam said and got up with his brother. "Thank you for your time Annalese. We'll be getting back to business then." Dean said and they left. "Strange men…" I said and looked at Charlie, eyes gleaming with innocence.

"I did some research. The woman who's child was left behind was found in the parking lot, in her car, DEAD. No signs of struggle or suicide. I told you this was up our alley." Sam said handing Dean the papers. "Yeah well, Dad didn't send us here, so I'm going chasing after some spooky lady and her whacked up kid." He said, taking the papers and scanning them over. "The other side of the story was that the woman didn't want the child anymore, so she locked the place and set it on fire before she got in her car, locked the doors and let herself starve to death. Now the little girl haunts the place, hoping her mother's spirit will come back." Sam says, opening the boot of their black Mustang. He pulled out a hand held shot gun, loaded it with silver bullets and cocked it. He closed the boot as Dean pulled out his own, cocking it as well. "One nasty son of a bitch." He said before they walked off.

With the case solved just days later, they packed up and hit the road again. "Hey Dean, your 28th birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?" Sam asked as Dean groaned. "Don't remind me." He said, eyes still glued to the road. Sam laughed, finding this a good chance to poke some fun. "Look! You're already getting crow's feet at the corners of your eyes!" Sam joked. Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "And you're gonna have a goose neck!" Sam continued. "I'm warning you Sammy, one more joke and I'm leaving you on the side of the road to walk." Dean said through gritted teeth. This encouraged Sam to go even further and he grinned. He pointed to Dean's hairline, squinted his eyes and leaned in. "Is that a grey hair?" Sam asked. All of a sudden, Sam was jerked forward as the car pulled over to the side of the abandoned road. Dean got out of the car and over to Sam's side. In a flash he opened the door, had Sam's seatbelt undone and chucked him out of the car. He walked to the boot. "Come on Dean, take a jo-" Sam didn't finish as his bag hit his chest. "Dean." Sam said. He dropped his bag in time to catch his laptop. Dean didn't respond as he walked to the driver's side. Sam just got his handle on the door as it locked. Dean climbed in and put the keys in the ignition, turning the car into drive then speeding off down the road, leaving Sam in a cloud of dust. As the cloud settled, Sam saw the rear end of the car going down the road, getting smaller and smaller until it vanished completely. He sighed, picking up his stuff and began on the long walk on the stretch of road ahead of him.

Sam's hair clung to his forehead with sweat. He had stripped off his brown leather coat, button up satin shirt, and now walked along the road shirtless, his jeans sticking to his legs. His head flopped back as he looked at the blue, cloudless sky. He swung his vision back to in front of him when in the distance a small gas station with a restaurant came in view. In one of the parking lots was the black mustang.

Sam threw his stuff in the boot and put his shirt back on. He opened the door to the restaurant and cool air welcomed him. He sat down in the booth, across from Dean, stuffing his face with hotdogs. His chilled beer came but he didn't have time to say thank you as Sam grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing. "For that, you can pay." Dean said, waving his hand for the waitress to bring the check. She dropped the $50 fine on the table. "My friend here will be paying." He said and gave a smirk, getting up and going outside to the car. Sam slammed a 50 on the table and quickly followed him. "Wait here, I'm gonna pay for the gas." Dean said and walked off. Sam sat in the car. He was so thirsty. He found a blue bottle under Dean's chair, labelled 'Water Of Youth.' Sam chuckled. Dean must have bought it when he found out his birthday was coming up.

Sam came up with a marvellous plan. Dean came back and opened the door. "Hold on, I'm gonna go get us some water." He said, jogging up to the small shop. He bought two bottles, opened one and drank a quarter of the bottle and unscrewed the cap of the youth water. He poured it in the bottle he had just drank from until it was filled as much as the other bottle. "This won't hurt a bit." Sam said, putting the lid back on them both. He slid into his seat and handed Dean the mixed drink. They both drank in quickly in 15 minutes and stopped to go to the bathroom. "Mind if I drive for a little bit? You look tired." Sam said and Dean only gave a nod as they swapped sides.

After a few hours they pulled up at a nice motel in a small town. "Dean." Sam nudged his brother as he got out of the car. No response or movement. Sam walked to the other side and opened the door. Sam cracked up laughing and woke Dean. "What are you laughing at?" Dean asked. His voice cracked and sounded a little more high pitched than his normal voice. "What the?" Dean said as he stood up. His clothes were at least 4 sizes too big for him and Sam was now two heads taller. "You put the water of youth in my drink, didn't you?" Dean asked. Sam just laughed more, "You're gonna pay. Big time." He said as they got their trunks and walked in to admittance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They set their trunks down in the new room. "Dude, I swear, we need to go shopping, cause I ain't walkin' around in this." Dean said, taking off his jacket and shirt. His pants almost fell down his legs. "Mind if I borrow a belt?" He asked, cheeks tinted a light pink. Sam handed him one and Dean did it up. "Well, let's go then." Sam said as he picked up his keys and they left.

Dean got quite a few strange looks from the people in the shopping mall, especially the girls around his new age. "Hurry your pace up. I can't stand this anymore." Dean said as they walked at a more brisk pace. Sam bought Dean a pair of socks, some tight fitting jeans, or as he called them, 'skinny jeans', underwear, boots, a few plain black shirts and a black leather jacket. Sam counted out the change from his wallet and handed it to the young cashier, flashing her a quick, charming smile and they fled out of there, and into the car. Dean let out a big breath. "The way they were staring at me! It seemed as if I was shark bait…" He said as they pulled back up at the motel. Sam opened the door and Dean rushed past him, grabbed a few clothes and slammed the bathroom door. "Come in." Sam said sarcastically.

Sam was sitting on his bed, searching some things up on his laptop when Dean came back out. He may be younger, but he still looked vaguely the same. "Watcha doin?" Dean asked, flopping onto his bed and switching on the TV. "Boring…boring…bo-" Dean stopped on a show about women's bodies. "Here we go…" Dean said. "No! You're too young for that now. How about this." Sam said, grabbing the remote and switching to cartoons. "Aw man! Come on! Lame ass stuff…" Dean said. "Watch your mouth, mister." Sam said, giving him a glance. Dean groaned.

"Dean, come check this out." Sam said. Dean looked over to him, bringing the laptop over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "'Man goes missing after camping around old Day Care.'" Sam reads out loud. "I thought we got rid of it?" Dean asked as he scootched closer. "And this, dating back to yesterday… 'Neighbours of old Day Care hear screaming and loud crying of a child…'" Dean raised an eyebrow. "'Sights of a little, ghostly figure appears around the old Day Care.'" Sam reads the last article. "So it IS her!" Dean said and growled. "Why doesn't she just… go?" Sam asked. They closed the laptop and turned out the light. "Night Deanny." Sam said, smirking. "Night Sammy." Dean mimicked. "It's Sam!" Sam grunted. Dean laughed.

"Morning sunshine." Sam said, nudging Dean awake. "Errr… What time is it?" "Uhhh, about 5:45." Sam said. "Where does the day go…" Dean said, taking the coffee from Sam. "You'll need the energy. We're going back to that old Day Care." Sam said, handing Dean his breakfast burrito. Dean nodded, almost inhaling the burrito, as he was so hungry now that his body was developing again. Sam watched with amazement. "You ready to go yet? Before we leave, make sure you pack everything up and brush your teeth." Sam said. "I know! Jeez, don't go acting Dad on me." Dean said, starting to wipe his hands on his pants before Sam handed him a napkin. "Sorry. Teenage habit." He said and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam started packing up his stuff when he heard a thud from the bathroom. "Dean?" Sam called. "Yeah?" Dean said, mouth full of toothpaste. "Just checking you were alright." Sam said, and continued packing. Dean felt a strange watery trickle run down his back, but dismissed it, thinking it was something to do with the youth water. Sam looked over to the bathroom and saw a river of red. "Dean!" Sam yelled and ran into the bathroom. "What?" Dean asked. Sam turned Dean around, and sure enough, there was a red river flowing out of his cracked skull. "Oh god, we gotta get you to hospital. How did you not feel that?" Sam asked as he carried Dean out and into the car.

Dean was asleep in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head after being stitched back up. "Are you sure he's okay, Doc?" Sam asked. "He's fine. Tell me again how this happened?" The Doctor asked. "I told you, I was packing my stuff when I heard a thump and called out for Dean. He said he was fine. I saw a river of blood coming from the bathroom and checked on Dean again when I saw the cracked skull." Sam said, running a hand through his brown hair. "Right… Thank you…?" "Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam said. "Thank you, ." The Doctor said before walking away. "Sam…" Dean said in a weak voice. Sam heard it and came rushing to his brothers side. "How are you?" Sam asked. "Okay, I guess." Dean said. "Tell me what happened." Sam said. "I told you, I was brushing my teeth when I had a moment of strange tingling feelings and then one tingly feeling going down my back where you said was blood. Wait a minute…" Dean said, eyebrows knitting together. "Remember when I was really 14? And we were having a fight at the park and you threw a rock at the back of my head… and it cracked my skull?" Dean said. "Yeah…" Sam said. "Well, maybe the water is still having effect and is making me younger as time goes on?" Dean suggested. "Yeah, maybe because I mixed it in with the other water it changed the original water to youth water." Sam said, eyes going wide. "Idiot." Dean groaned. "Who knows how young I'll get before I eventually disappear. We gotta find that stall I got it from…" Dean said as the doctor came in and checked up on him.

A few days later, Dean was released from hospital and they went back to the apartment, fixing things back up, including cleaning the blood from the floor and left the motel. Dean yawned. "Tired? Why don't you sleep?" Sam asked as he watched Dean's eyes grow heavy. "I'm not tired." He said and stared at the road ahead. A few miles along the road Sam heard a soft thump and saw Dean had fallen asleep. He smiled and continued driving.

A couple of hours later they arrived at another motel in the same town they were in before the last one they had just left. Sam carried Dean inside and lay him down on a bed before leaving a note and driving off. AT the sound of the car leaving, Dean woke up. "Sam?" He asked. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being tired inside the car then… He looked at the table and saw the note.

'Dean,

Gone out to get a few things from the shops. You fell asleep in the car so I thought it would be best to let you sleep. –Sam'

Dean smiled. He used to do that all the time for Sam when they were walking around the town as kids. He would piggy back Sam and he would fall asleep so he would take him home and tuck him in, then walk back out again. Dean felt the strange tingling sensation again all over his body. He groaned and tried shaking it off but it wouldn't stop. He shut his eyes and lay down on the bed.

Sam came back from shopping and saw a 13 year old Dean, asleep on the bed he had set the 14 year old Dean on. "Uh oh." Sam said. Luckily the clothes still fit Dean but they were just a little baggy on him. He dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and walked over, shaking Dean awake. "What?" Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Why do my clothes feel… Crap, I'm younger again, aren't I?" Dean asked. Sam's lips tightened in a straight line and he nodded. "I found where Annalese lives. She wants us to come and check out the place with her. She wants to know what's going on as well." Sam said. Dean's eyes opened wide. "She can't see me like this!" Dean said. "Tough. I said I was dropping the shopping home then coming to get you." He said as Dean got up, obviously stressed about the situation. "Do you REALISE what will happen? She'll freak out! " Sam sighed. "I guess we'll just… have to tell the truth then." Sam said. "You did this. You hate lying so you set me up! Sam! Damn you!" Dean said, and walked out and sat in the car. "Are we going or what?!" He yelled. Sam got up and closed the motel room door and they drove off.

They rolled up to Annalese's house and they got out. They walked up to the door. "Hey Annalese." Sam said. "Hey!" I said. "Who's this?" I asked. "That's Dean. Listen… we have something to tell you." Sam said. "Well, come in. I guess I better sit down for this one…" I said and led them in to my house. "Well… you already know we're Demon Hunters…" Sam said. "You told her what?" Dean interrupted. Sam looked at him. "Yes, and well, I found some youth water Dean had bought… his 28th birthday was coming up and I was making fun of him becoming old. SO he left me on the side of the road to walk, as a way of getting back at me. When I arrived at where Dean had stopped I found the youth water and mixed it in with some of Dean's water. It took a little too much effect and he keeps getting younger every day. Yesterday he was 14… Today he's 13." Sam finished explaining. "Right… so he loses a year each day?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Well, I suggest we work quick then. Solve this whole, haunted Day Care thing and get you fixed." I said, patting my knees before standing up. "Annalese… is it alright if I call you Anna?" Dean asked. I nodded, "Anna, how old are you?" Dean asked. "As old as you are now." I answered before walking into the kitchen. "So, 13?" He asked. I nodded. "Well… you are very good looking for your age. You look a lot older." Dean said, smirking. Sam stamped on his foot. "We'll be leaving now." Sam said and guided Dean out. I laughed and shook my head.

Outside Dean growled at Sam. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Dean asked, getting in the car. "You can't hit on her! You're really 27 and she's really 13!" Sam said as they pulled out of Annalese's driveway. "Waaait!" I yelled and ran down the drive way to the passenger side. "Mmm?" Dean asked as he rolled down the window. I kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." I said and giggled, running back up. Sam cracked up laughing at Dean's shocked face.


End file.
